


A Bruxa da Floresta

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Sorceress, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: "O meu lugar? É o mesmo da minha beleza, nas sombras. Na escuridão que afasta as crianças da Lua, na noite que cai sobre as crianças do mundo adormecidas, nas sombras que circulam os sonhos com que sonham, que ameaça puxá-las para um pesadelo, que as leva para o lado mais sombrio de si mesmas. Eu sou as sombras do mundo, e mais do que isso, eu sou as sombras de suas crianças."





	A Bruxa da Floresta

**A Bruxa da Floresta**

Há quanto tempo foi, a primeira vez que eu vi o céu? Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas deve ter sido na noite que nasci, que o mundo me trouxe à vida. Não há muito daquela noite que permanece nítido em minha mente, mas a primeira sensação que me recordo de ter sentido foi o toque da lua sobre minha pele, uma suave carícia, cálida como a brisa de primavera. Foi o poder de Lathia que primeiro me tocou, me despertando para o tapete de grama que servia de repouso para meu corpo e as sombras que me cobriam como um cobertor que não apenas me protegia, mas também fazia parte de mim. Demorou um pouco para que meus olhos aprendessem a enxergar, sendo guiados pela luz da lua até o céu noturno repleto de estrelas.

Quando tentei me movimentar, meu corpo despertou completamente e eu respirei pela primeira vez. Meus pulmões queimaram com o ar de inverno e a dor se espalhou por meus músculos. É doloroso nascer. E então um toque quente como o sol e o fogo acalmou minha mente, um calor que penetrava minha pele e era derramado como bálsamo sobre a dor. Uma voz sussurrou em meus pensamentos, uma voz que eu jamais esquecerei, que permanece como uma tatuagem em minha memória. A mesma voz que canta para nós na brisa, em nossos sonhos, que acalenta nosso sono e nos protege em nossa existência.

_“Anlyra”_

Meu nome, conhecido apenas por aqueles que conhecem minha verdadeira natureza e por aquele que a desafiou. _Ele_ era o único que não estava presente naquela noite, tendo nascido muito séculos depois. Mas todos os outros estavam, todos aqueles iguais a mim. As primeiras crianças criadas pelo mundo. E o próprio mundo estava lá com nós, presente em cada nascimento, o que é apenas o esperado. Sem ele, nós não existiríamos. Nossa vida surgiu da _vontade_ dele, nós somos sua criação, extensões de seu poder. Eu fui a última a ser criada e todos os outros que vieram antes de mim aguardavam meu despertar. E a primeira que eu vi foi justamente a bela Lua. Ou melhor, a bela manifestação da Lua.

_Lathia_. Aquela que os homens dizem ser a mais bela entre nós. Entretanto, se beleza é o critério de julgamento, eu diria que o título deveria ser dividido entre _Aime_ , _Mirala_ e _Ileanna_. A Lua é bela com a palidez que compartilha com sua luz e a escuridão que pinta o longo cabelo e o intenso olhar. Mas há _fragilidade_ na beleza de Lathia, uma compaixão que durante os séculos foi a fraqueza que a acompanhou ao observar a vida das crianças que nasceram dela e da Floresta. A beleza da Chuva e da Noite é diferente, mais poderosa e imponente. A Chuva tem o poder da tempestade no olhar, o brilho dos relâmpagos que compartilha com os irmãos. Nos lábios, Aime carrega o perigo nascido da curiosidade. A beleza da Noite é nascida do contraste entre a luz e a escuridão, entre o escuro e cacheado cabelo e os brilhantes olhos dourados, que emanam a luz de cada estrela que ilumina a noite. Mirala foi a primeira a nascer e seu _status_ como primogênita se manifesta em tudo que ela faz, desde seu porte até a voz que impõe o silêncio até mesmo nos mais barulhentos conflitos. E a silenciosa beleza de Ileanna, imutável como a neve de inverno, permanece eterna como uma escultura viva, o longo e azulado cabelo, os lábios selados e os olhos da cor de um lago congelado. Uma calma de gelo e neve.

Alguém poderia se questionar por que não coloco minha beleza junto às delas. A resposta é simples e vazia de falsa modéstia: elas são mais belas do que eu. Minha beleza nasceu das sombras e deve permanecer na noite, intocada pela luz. Elas, ao contrário, brilham sob o toque do dia. Todos eles o fazem, cada um com sua própria beleza e poder. Eu me lembro de todos eles: Fenris, Loras, Castelli, Odete, Renei, Thyron, Aime, Mirala, Lathia, Ileanna, Iverith... Eu os vejo sempre que desejo, nunca estamos longe uns dos outros. Mas minha memória está marcada pelas lembranças das crianças que eu criei. Meus doces feiticeiros, minhas belas feiticeiras. Cada um com o próprio destino descoberto e construído por sua própria força e poder. Poderosos feiticeiros, cujos nomes se tornaram lendas, como Gabriel e Serena. Ou que se tornaram reis e rainhas de seus reinos, como Erik e Luna. Ou ainda aqueles que construíram seu império da areia e da madeira, como Anna e Alistair. Minhas crianças, nascidas através dos séculos da Lua e da Floresta, mas criadas sob meu poder, sob minha proteção. Elas sempre foram _minhas._

Eu sei que minha conexão com as crianças de Lathia e Fenris intriga muitas das crianças que nasceram depois de nós, mais fracas e frágeis e ainda assim com o potencial de se tornarem tão fortes quanto nós. Elas sussurram e imaginam – _tão curiosas_ – por que a Bruxa da Floresta prende cada feiticeiro e feiticeira com suas garras, ferindo, torturando, _marcando_ as crianças nascidas do amor da Lua e da Floresta. Por que, realmente. Se eu tivesse que oferecer uma explicação, não saberia o que dizer o que me atraí até elas. Talvez seja a beleza com que elas nascem, tão inocentes e quebráveis. Talvez seja o poder que corre com o sangue herdado, que pulsa no ritmo do coração da floresta, _meu lar._ Ou talvez minha conexão com elas não seja nada mais do que um jogo do mundo, um caminho tortuoso a deixá-las ainda mais belas e poderosas.

O mesmo pode ser dito das crianças que vieram depois nós, pois elas me atraem tanto quanto os pequenos feiticeiros e feiticeiras. Desde que elas abriram os olhos, eu fui puxada para o mundo que elas construíram paralelamente ao nosso. Vendo-os perdidos, mas procurando um caminho; assustados, entretanto seguindo em frente, eu não podia deixar de imaginar se o mundo parecia para elas o mesmo que parece para nós. Quando elas erguem os olhos para o céu, elas veem apenas a lua e as estrelas, o sol entre as nuvens? Ou elas conseguem perceber o poder por trás da natureza? Eu sei que elas conhecem os nomes, os sussurram em orações secretas e histórias que são carregadas pelos séculos. Mas eu me pergunto, elas seriam realmente capazes de _nos conhecer_? Os feiticeiros nos conhecem por minha causa, mas e elas? Elas também são crianças do mundo, mas não conhecem a verdade escondida na beleza que ele apresenta.

Durante todos esses séculos, apenas cinco dessas crianças provaram ser fortes o suficiente para conhecer a nós e até mesmo se tornar como nós. Ulric, o Rei Lobo, não chegou a se tornar parte do mundo, mas a força de sua voz, de seu _silêncio_ , ainda ecoa através do tempo. Kaleb, o capitão que conquistou o coração do Mar e se tornou o Vento que sopra as ondas. Sabrina, cuja lealdade para com Loras a recompensou com um fragmento da essência do Sol. Até mesmo Geralt, o fiel e amado companheiro de Sabrina, foi tocado pelo Sol e pela Terra. E Dimitri, o filho de Ulric, que nesse momento repousa pacificamente em meus braços. Ele foi o único a me tirar das sombras e me jogar na luz.

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sofrer pela dor de outro. Para mim, a dor é algo facilmente aplicado, simples feitiços contra a pele, cicatrizes deixadas como memórias eternas naqueles que precisam senti-la ou pesadelos para as mentes assustadas e adormecidas, um sussurro de dor para fazer nascer a coragem de agir. Minhas crianças sempre choraram sob meu cuidado, minha criação sempre foi um teste de resistência, uma espera pelo momento em que as correntes seriam quebradas e elas correriam para longe do meu alcance. As lágrimas e o sangue que elas derramavam, eu sempre colhi e sequei com cuidado, com um conselho disfarçado de provocação. Eu sempre as ensinei a verdade sobre o mundo, sobre nós. O único segredo que guardei foi aquele que nos é mais precioso, mas que para elas é inútil. Elas não precisam saber o nome do mundo. Ninguém além de nós sabe.

Eu nunca sofri pela dor que causei nas minhas crianças, pois sempre soube que era necessária. Era mais um passo, um obstáculo a ser ultrapassado no caminho desenhado pelo mundo para elas. Eu sabia que, no futuro, cada lágrima e gota de sangue iria se transformar em força e poder. Um poder que, quem sabe, poderia ser dirigido contra mim. Então, foi uma surpresa ser _afetada_ pela dor sentida por Dimitri, uma dor – mesmo que indiretamente – causada _por mim_. O mundo o amaldiçoou _por minha causa_ , pelo que eu sentia por ele, mesmo se eu mesma não entendesse o sentimento que fazia meu coração tremer e deixava Dimitri tão fascinante. No fim, a dor dele se tornou minha e ele se tornou uma parte do mundo, sendo o lugar que ocupa, ao meu lado.

O meu lugar? É o mesmo da minha beleza, nas sombras. Na escuridão que afasta as crianças da Lua, na noite que cai sobre as crianças do mundo adormecidas, nas sombras que circulam os sonhos com que sonham, que ameaça puxá-las para um pesadelo, que as leva para o lado mais sombrio de si mesmas. Eu sou as sombras do mundo, e mais do que isso, eu sou as sombras de suas crianças.

Não há nada melhor do que caminhar entre as sombras que dominam os reinos construídos pelas crianças que nasceram depois de nós. Coberta pelo manto da escuridão da noite de Mirala, eu ando entre as crianças adormecidas. A cada respiração inconsciente, eu sinto os corações que batem lentamente, ouço as mentes perdidas na terra dos sonhos. E, às vezes, uma dessas crianças se destaca. Uma mente grita, um coração bate mais forte e eu sou atraída como que por uma isca magnética, impossível de resistir. Não é apenas a natureza das Crianças da Lua que exerce atração sobre mim. Uma ambição sem limites, um desejo que tortura o coração com sua intensidade, um doloroso segredo que luta contra as correntes da consciência, uma memória que assombra mente... Há _tantas_ coisas nas crianças criadas pelo mundo que podem me atrair!

E o que eu faço com elas? Eu causo dor, medo. Eu uso meu caminho de sombras para quebrar a barreira dos sonhos e transformá-los em pesadelos. Eu dou liberdade àquilo que a consciência luta para manter trancado, os segredos mais profundos ganham voz sob meu poder e as memórias dolorosas podem ser mais uma vez visitadas. Entretanto, engana-se aquele que acredita que meu poder se limita ao mundo dos sonhos e das lembranças. Nada me impede de transformar a _realidade_ de uma dessas crianças em pesadelos despertos. O pai de Ulric, o primeiro Rei Lobo, aprendeu esse fato e jamais o esqueceu, o deixou marcado nas portas de seu castelo como um lembrete e um aviso. Uma história que Ulric tentou tanto ouvir, mas da qual o destino não o permitiu escapar.

Mas a maior qualidade de Ulric, e sua maior força, foi não ter herdado a ambição cega e sem limites do pai. _Keisar_ , primeiro Rei Lobo do Reino do Norte, possuía um coração indomável que o guiava através de uma busca insensata por mais poder. Um caminho que o levou diretamente a mim. Ah, mas foi um _belo_ encontro! Eu _admiro_ aqueles que conseguem reunir a força e a coragem necessárias para lançar um ataque contra mim, mas isso significa que eu ofereço a _melhor_ batalha que eles poderiam sonhar e, com isso, a _pior_ derrota. Meu caminho é o das sombras e o meu poder é a dor, tolos são aqueles que acreditam serem capazes de _me_ derrotar.

E Keisar não demorou para perceber o tolo que havido sido ao decidir invadir meu lar, no coração da floresta. Com seus soldados mortos ou gravemente feridos no chão, o rei estava sozinho para batalhar, para me enfrentar. E, tolamente corajoso, ele continuou a lutar. Um coração tão indomável só abandonaria a batalha quando parasse de bater, mas a morte nunca é a resposta. Então, eu o acorrentei e o fiz ajoelhar aos meus pés. Com um olhar brilhante e destemido, o rei aguardou o golpe mortal que, para ele, não demoraria a ser desferido. Só que esse era um golpe que eu nem ao menos pensava em dar.

Ao invés disso, eu coloquei fogo no sangue de Keisar, dei forma à natureza do coração que o guiara até mim. Sob meu toque, ele mudou, cheio de raiva e força, destruindo parte de seu adorado palácio e quase matando a amada rainha. Depois, quando o ódio e a raiva se tornaram calma resignação, o rei deu a ordem para que o castelo fosse redecorado e a própria história fragmentada e gravada em cada porta de madeira. O próprio rei se escondia na floresta a cada lua cheia, temeroso de causar dor a alguém querido. E quando Ulric nasceu, Keisar orou ao mundo por compaixão, para o que o filho não herdasse a maldição que o atormentava. A compaixão foi dada, mas não da forma como o rei esperava. Escondida do pai, estava a herança do filho. Ulric possui controle sobre a própria maldição, não ficando preso à lua cheia ou perdendo a razão. O mesmo controle está presente em Dimitri, neto de Keisar.

Entretanto, mesmo que o mundo tenha oferecido compaixão, Ulric me conheceu e me enfrentou. Duas vezes: uma pela minha própria curiosidade e a segunda pelo amor que o entregou à uma nova maldição. Não há nenhuma criança que não conheça a história do Rei Lobo e da Rainha Feiticeira, que não tenha ouvido sobre a força e a imortalidade do amor de Ulric e Luna. Mas eu pude _assistir_ esse amor nascer e crescer, eu tive o rei aos meus pés, trocando a própria voz pela liberdade da feiticeira. E eu vi a rainha chorando, implorando para que eu desfizesse o sacrifício de Ulric. Não é engraçado, o caminho para qual o amor leva? A felicidade, a segurança da presença de outra pessoa, mas também a dor, o sacrifício, a vontade do coração de proteger, a coragem de sofrer por outro? É realmente possível desvencilhar o amor do sacrifício?

O silêncio de Ulric. As cicatrizes de Sabrina e Geralt. O silêncio de Ileanna e Iverith. A morte e o renascimento de Kaleb e Dimitri. A distância de Lathia e Fenris de suas próprias crianças. Há sacrifício em cada história de amor, há perigo em ter outra pessoa com quem se importar, alguém que se torna mais importante do que você. Por séculos, eu apenas observei essas histórias acontecerem, assisti o desenrolar da trama, o ascender e a queda dos personagens. Entretanto, mesmo quando caem, - ajoelhados, chorando e sangrando – eles conseguem se reerguer. E quando isso acontece, eles renascem, mais belos e fortes do que antes. Isso sempre me intrigou. Onde nasce a força que se manifesta após a queda? Foi apenas com Dimitri que eu finalmente compreendi as histórias.

Ele foi o único a me procurar por curiosidade, não como um desafio ou com um pedido nos lábios. O que ele desejava era _me conhecer_. Um pedido simples e, ao mesmo tempo, estranho para alguém que cresceu ouvindo histórias sobre mim, que carrega no sangue a marca do meu poder. Por que um príncipe como ele iria querer me conhecer? O que poderia motivá-lo? Tantas perguntas... Todas destruídas diante da sinceridade presente nos olhos herdados do Rei Lobo. Como resistir a um poder tão natural, nascido de um coração tão honesto em sua força? Com Dimitri, foi minha vez de cair, de sentir o coração implorar para trocar o próprio conforto pela dor sentida por outro. E então, renascer.

Ver Dimitri recuperado, dono de um novo poder e de uma nova natureza – uma nova _maldição_ – respondeu a pergunta que as histórias sempre deixaram em minha mente. A força após a queda nasce do ato de sentir _por_ outro. Ao rever Dimitri, eu _senti_ essa força nascer em _mim_. Mas minha natureza não mudou, eu ainda sou o que o mundo me criou para ser. E, nas minhas sombras, eu guardo o segredo que o mundo ainda não quer que suas primeiras crianças saibam. Deixado aqui, em nosso lar, nosso _Refúgio_ , até que chegue o dia em que será revelado.

Mesmo que os séculos não tenham mostrado compaixão, esse lugar ainda é nosso lar. Foi para essa ilha escondida que o mundo trouxe cada um de nós após nosso nascimento. Entre as paredes desse castelo, agora em ruínas, nós conhecemos uns aos outros e a nós mesmos, descobrimos nossa natureza e nossos poderes. Sendo a última a nascer, eu era a mais calada. Não havia confiança em minha voz para conversar com aqueles que vieram antes de mim. Meu _refúgio_ pessoal era a torre mais alta, de onde as estrelas e a lua podiam ser vistas durante a noite e o sol derramava sua luz sem violência. Lá, eu permanecia durante horas, com apenas o silêncio como companhia. Eu observava as sombras fugirem da luz, dançando na escuridão e o pulsar de um eco fazia meu coração seguir o mesmo ritmo.

Eram poucos os que me procuravam em meu esconderijo, mas uma era constante. _Mirala_ , a primeira a nascer. Enquanto eu tentava entender a melodia que as sombras cantavam para mim, ela vinha e ficava comigo, compartilhava meu silêncio. Com um toque gentil, Mirala me colocava no colo e permitia que eu a _sentisse_ , que eu experimentasse do poder escondido nos olhos dourados e dividido no carinho ofertado. Durante aquelas horas, eu ouvia o coração da Noite e permitia que o tempo passasse sem ser percebido. Em minha mente, havia apenas o toque e a presença da primeira criança do mundo. Com essas silenciosas e longas visitas, Mirala me ensinou a não temer minha própria natureza, a ouvi-la e aceitá-la como parte de mim, meu pedaço do poder do mundo.

O próprio mundo era uma companhia ocasional. Em sua forma humana, o mundo não difere muito de nós, aparentando ser uma criança do mundo como qualquer outra. Entretanto, para um observador mais atento, os olhos denunciam a diferença entre nós. Ele, a origem e nós, as criações – as crianças. Há idade e sabedoria nos olhos azuis como o céu sob a luz do sol, muito poder e uma calma que desafia qualquer mente a se exaltar. Na presença do mundo, nós _somos_ crianças. Diante dele, nós nos ajoelhamos, nos colocando sob a proteção e a orientação dele. Nós não usamos correntes, não estamos _presos_ pela vontade do mundo. Pelo contrário, ele nos dá liberdade. À nós e a todas as crianças. Mas cada escolha, cada caminho desenhado tem um preço a pagar, uma consequência a ser enfrentada. E o mundo _nunca_ deixa suas crianças esquecerem disso.

O mundo, a voz a sussurrar meu nome, era minha companhia em meu bailar com as sombras. Ao lado dele, eu vi a complexidade da minha natureza, o motivo que levou meu nascimento a ser o último. O mundo mostrou meu lugar nas sombras, meu papel como um desafio, um motivador, um caminho sombrio para aqueles iguais a mim e todos aqueles que nasceriam séculos depois. _“Você tem minhas sombras em você”_ Eu nunca fui capaz de esquecer essas palavras, ditas para mim em uma noite de inverno. Demorou um tempo, alguns anos, mas eu entendi o que estava escondido nas palavras do mundo. Todos nós somos criações _dele_ , partes _dele_ , mesmo as crianças que vieram depois de nós, então se eu tenho as sombras do _mundo_ , eu tenho as sombras de _todos_ em mim. E _por isso_ eu sou as sombras do mundo e de suas crianças.

Eu imagino se alguém seria capaz de compreender tudo isso. Eu mesma tenho dificuldade de entender completamente os objetivos do mundo com relação a mim, mas eu sei que naquela época – e mesmo agora – é na sombra _dele_ que nós nos escondemos, é para a presença dele que nós corremos quando nossa existência se torna _demais_ , é nos braços do mundo que nos sentimos protegidos. E mesmo separados, a voz do mundo permanece em nossas mentes, em nossa memória. Uma lembrança viva que se manifesta sempre que nós permitimos a nós mesmos ouvir, a _procurar_ pelo mundo. Mas quando nós começamos a viver separados, sozinhos em nossos próprios reinos? Quando nós permitimos que nosso Refúgio se transformasse em ruínas?

Foi há tanto tempo... Ileanna foi a primeira a deixar nossa ilha e perseguir o inverno nas terras ao sul. E, naturalmente, o Fogo a seguiu. Mesmo naquela época, não havia nada que poderia manter Iverith longe de Ileanna. É um belo contraste, o gelo de Ileanna e o fogo de Iverith, mas mesmo opostos, eles sempre foram inseparáveis. Nas terras do sul, eles construíram casas para eles mesmos, transformaram um território de neve e árvores vazias em um _lar_ , o Reino do Sul ou _Reino Silencioso_ , como as crianças que vieram depois de nós o conhecem. São muitas as versões da história do Inverno e do Fogo, do nascimento do silêncio nas terras do sul, mas nenhuma carrega a realidade do que aconteceu, a verdade foi perdida nas vozes dos séculos. Entretanto, _eu_ me recordo. Todos nós sabemos o que acontece com cada um de nós, a distância não nos separa, não nos mantém ignorantes sobre o que acontece com cada um de nós. Nós conhecemos nossas _histórias_.

Ileanna e Iverith foram os primeiros a partirem, seguidos por Lathia e Fenris. A Lua e a Floresta foram para o norte, onde as árvores crescem altas e cheias e a floresta se espalha soberana em seus domínios. Lá, enquanto o mundo criava uma segunda geração de crianças, a primeira Criança da Lua nasceu, a primeira criança de Lathia e Fenris, a primeira _feiticeira_. O primeiro _feiticeiro_ nasceu algumas décadas depois e seguiu os passos da irmã desconhecida, espalhando o conhecimento da magia pelos reinos. Mas foi a menina, a primogênita da Lua e da Floresta, que me fez deixar nosso Refúgio. A _magia_ nela ecoou em mim como somente as sombras já haviam feito até então e me levou para o reino que se tornaria meu lar.

Eu era uma das últimas a permanecer em nossa ilha. Castelli havia partido há poucos séculos para dividir as terras do oeste com Loras. O silêncio em nosso Refúgio era profundo e em meio à ausência de som, eu podia ouvir o eco da magia daquela pequena menina. _Serena_ , cuja história permanece até hoje no imaginário daqueles que contam nossas histórias.

A primeira feiticeira nasceu com a beleza do pai. Cabelos prateados como o luar, longo e ondulado. Olhos tão verdes quanto as folhas das árvores e pele de bronze que seria marcada pelas linhas de quentes tatuagens. A própria beleza de Serena a denunciava como diferente daqueles que o mundo estava criando e que se espalhavam pelas terras antes habitadas apenas por nós. Mas nenhum reino em construção me atraiu tanto quanto aquela pequena menina. Sozinha na floresta, perdida após o nascimento. Isso também é algo que diferencia meus feiticeiros e minhas feiticeiras: o modo como nascem. Minhas crianças não nascem do mundo como nós ou do útero de uma mãe. Elas simplesmente _surgem_.

As Crianças da Lua são uma mistura das energias de Lathia e Fenris, fragmentos colocados juntos como em um quebra-cabeça. Quem monta esses quebra-cabeças vivos? Embora nunca tenha havido uma admissão clara, eu acredito que seja o mundo a construí-las. Então, de uma certa maneira, elas _também_ são criações do mundo. Elas _nascem_ na floresta e é entre as árvores que eu as encontro. Como eu encontrei Serena e todas as feiticeiras e feiticeiros que nasceram durante todos esses séculos. Enquanto crianças, elas não temem a escuridão, como se houvesse um instinto que as faz saber que não há o que temer nas sombras. Contudo, com o passar do tempo, elas aprendem a temer algo que existe na escuridão. Elas aprendem a temer a _mim_.

Mas Serena foi a primeira. Bela e inocente, perdida na noite, foi assim que a encontrei. Para nós, primeiras crianças do mundo, a natureza não possui barreiras ou distância. Onde quisermos estar é onde estaremos, como o soprar da brisa. E quando a magia no sangue de Serena ecoou, chamando por mim, eu respondi, fui até ela. A primeira vez que as Crianças da Lua me veem é diferente de qualquer outro momento, é _inesquecível_. Há tanta inocência nos olhos das crianças, tanta _curiosidade_. E também há _reconhecimento_. Elas não lutam contra mim, há apenas um breve momento de hesitação antes que elas aceitem minha presença, minha voz, meu toque. Quase como se elas já me _conhecessem_. Naquele primeiro momento, elas me _aceitam_ , a _rebelião_ vem depois.

Eu me lembro dos olhos de Serena. Duas belas esmeraldas brilhando na luz do luar e me olhando com uma curiosidade cheia de inocência. Naquela pequena menina, eu vi Fenris e Lathia. Eu vi a beleza da Lua e a força da Floresta. E pela primeira vez, eu me encontrei sem saber o que fazer. E havia algo naquela pequena que encontrava eco em mim. Algo _puxava_ minhas sombras para aquela menina iluminada pela lua. Quando me ajoelhei diante de Serena e toquei a face da cor do bronze, foi como se um raio tivesse criado vida contra minha pele. A magia naquela criança fez minha pele formigar e colocou fogo no meu sangue.  E então o chamado pelas sombras se transformou em _desejo_. Uma _vontade_ de quebrar a pele e libertar o eco que tanto me chamara. Eu _queria_ ver até onde a força de Fenris que eu via naquela menina poderia aguentar. Eu _questionava_ o que veria nos olhos verdes se eles estivessem vítreos pelas lágrimas. Foi naquele momento que compreendi que as sombras são minha natureza e a _dor_ é o meu poder.

Sob a luz da lua, eu peguei Serena pela mão e a levei para o coração da floresta. No centro do domínio de Fenris, eu construí uma casa para mim e para a criança que, a partir daquela noite, seria minha. Serena aceitou minha presença e minha orientação sem resistência. Havia apenas _curiosidade_ durante os primeiros anos de convivência. Uma curiosidade comum a todas as crianças nascidas da Lua e da Floresta, que eu sacio com calma e paciência. Não há por que ter pressa em fazê-las _crescer_.

Então eu as _ensino_. Sobre si mesmas, sobre o mundo e todos aqueles iguais a mim. Eu posso pintar a verdade com algumas mentiras e exageros, mas sempre ofereço o conhecimento necessário para que elas compreendam a própria natureza, o quão diferentes elas são das outras crianças que elas possam encontrar em qualquer outro lugar. Eu apresento o poder com o qual elas nasceram, as ensino a usá-lo e ameaço roubá-lo para que elas o agarrem com todas as forças, para que criem o objetivo de se tornarem mais poderosas, de me _superarem_. Quando encontro as Crianças da Lua, eu sinto o desejo de _quebrá-las_ , mas quando elas ficam comigo, enquanto eu as crio e educo, também tenho o desejo de vê-las _crescer_ e se tornarem tão poderosas quanto são capazes de ser. E, por isso, eu dou um presente para cada uma delas. Uma _maldição_ , um obstáculo final a ser superado.

É nesse momento que elas se rebelam, que fogem de mim. Elas escapam porque eu _permito_ e _desejo_. Eu apenas amaldiçoo minhas crianças quando sei que elas estão prontas para viver longe de mim, quando _quero_ vê-las caminhar sozinhas, lutar para achar um caminho que seja apenas delas. Elas carregam minha maldição como uma última conexão a mim e mesmo quando essa maldição é quebrada, superada ou roubada por outro, elas nunca deixam minhas crianças completamente. A memória permanece. A lembrança de _mim_.

As maldições nunca são as mesmas. Cada feiticeira e feiticeiro carrega uma que é única e que os marca mesmo séculos após suas histórias. Naturalmente, Serena foi a primeira a receber uma maldição minha. Como a beleza da primeira feiticeira era muito semelhante à de Fenris, a maldição com que a presenteei a deixou ainda mais parecida com a Floresta. As linhas negras que _queimei_ na pele de bronze em muito se assemelhavam às _raízes_ marcadas no corpo de Fenris. E quando as desenhei em Serena, minha curiosidade foi finalmente saciada. Os olhos verdes queimaram com a dor e as lágrimas, intensos como chamas esverdeadas. A cada linha desenhada, eu podia _ver_ a raiva em Serena crescer.

E no momento em que a soltei, que terminei o desenho sem forma, ela _correu_. Mesmo sem a real intenção de pará-la ou trazê-la de volta para mim, eu dei forma às sombras da noite e as fiz perseguirem minha criança na forma de negros corvos. A perseguição não durou muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para afastá-la do coração da floresta e deixá-la no início de um novo caminho. Somente depois Serena descobriu o segredo escondido nas linhas que desenhei. O fogo que nasceria cada vez que ela usasse o poder herdado pela natureza dos pais. Ser uma feiticeira seria _doloroso_ para minha pequena, mas a verdade é que nem todas as crianças fogem da dor. Minha doce e bela feiticeira _lutou_ contra a própria maldição e a _subjugou_. O fogo com que a presenteei, ela transformou em poder. Um poder tão grande, um controle tão disciplinado que até mesmo Iverith, o Fogo, ficou impressionado. E, para as crianças do Reino do Norte, minha Serena ficou conhecida como a _Feiticeira das Chamas_.

Muitas das minhas crianças receberam títulos pelo poder que possuíam, pelo caminho que traçaram e a marca que suas histórias deixaram no tempo: Gabriel, o _Mago da Cura_ ; Anna e Alistair, os _Gêmeos do Sol e da Terra_ ; Luna, a _Rainha Feiticeira do Reino do Norte_ e Erik, o _Rei Feiticeiro do Reino do Leste_. Ter minhas crianças criando suas próprias histórias e se tornarem poderosas o suficiente para receberem um novo nome me dá _satisfação_. O mesmo acontece quando quebro uma das crianças que nasceram depois de nós e ela ascende para ser melhor e mais forte, como _Ulric_. Não há nada a ganhar quebrando algo e ver permanecer quebrado. As sombras existem para serem reveladas, desafiadas e dominadas, para desaparecer sob a luz. Se alguém não aceita o desafio das sombras que o quebraram, jamais poderá retornar para a luz. E minhas crianças _aceitam_. Elas fogem, elas lutam e elas _crescem_. Minhas crianças nascem e são criadas nas sombras, mas é na luz que elas vivem e reinam.

Aquela noite, aqueles primeiros anos com Serena foram há tanto tempo atrás. Tantos séculos já se passaram desde que troquei nossa ilha pelo coração da floresta do norte e cada ano, cada criança que encontrei no caminho das sombras me aproximou mais de mim mesma. Mesmo que as horas que passei no colo de Mirala ou ao lado do mundo tenham feito muito para me ensinar, foi com elas que eu realmente _aprendi_ sobre mim mesma. E mesmo agora, há noites em que eu questiono o que eu sei, se verdadeiramente conheço minha natureza. As histórias que são contadas sobre mim, há muito nelas que eu reconheço como _meu_ , mas ao mesmo tempo há tanto faltando... Ao mesmo tempo que as crianças que nasceram depois de nós conseguem _adivinhar_ parte da minha natureza, ainda existe muito que permanece desconhecido para elas. E para mim mesma.

Para as crianças que nasceram depois de nós, eu sou um símbolo de dor, um pesadelo, uma _bruxa_. Para as crianças da Lua e da Floresta, eu sou uma maldição, eternamente marcada na memória. Para aqueles iguais a mim, eu sou uma igual, a caçula, a mais quieta, a mais _intensa_. Para Dimitri, eu sou a curiosidade saciada e o sonho realizado. E para mim mesma, o que – _quem_ – eu sou? Essa é uma boa pergunta. Eu sou as sombras do mundo, as sombras de todas as crianças. Eu sou a dor que assombra, a ambição que sussurra, a memória que queima, o desejo que nunca ganha voz. Eu sou _tudo_ que o mundo precisa que eu seja, um obstáculo e um desafio. Eu sou a Bruxa, que sequestra e tortura os filhos de Lathia e Fenris. Eu sou a vilã das histórias, o oponente a ser enfrentado e temido. Eu sou eu, quem mais eu poderia ser? Mas o que isso significa, não é essa a verdadeira pergunta?

Significa... Que eu não posso ser definida, não há limites que possam me abarcar e me conter. Eu sou uma das Primeiras Crianças do Mundo, a personificação de uma parte da Natureza. Sou _parte_ do mundo, possuo um fragmento de seu poder. Sou as sombras, a dor, o pesadelo e a bruxa. Sou a maldição, o tropeço no caminho, a memória que origina a força e a coragem, a queda que fortalece. Sou o grito de dor, o silêncio de um feitiço, as lágrimas e o sangue derramados. Sou o medo nascido das histórias contadas, o aviso gravado na madeira, o sussurro de alerta, a mão que prende e impede de entrar na floresta. Sou tudo isso. E eu sou tudo que ainda desconheço. Carrego muitos séculos em minhas lembranças, mas ainda há outros séculos a serem vividos, uma nova era para aguardar.

Pois eu também sou a guardiã do segredo do mundo. Um segredo em forma humana, há muitos séculos adormecido e escondido em um caixão de pedra e heras. Belo como essa ilha em ruínas, apenas esperando o dia de despertar para dar início a uma nova época para todos nós. Esse segredo, eu sinto que não pertence somente ao mundo, mas a mim também. Os olhos, mantidos longe da luz, são _meus_ , minha arte está neles. E eu não posso esperar para vê-los abertos novamente. Esses olhos são meu mais belo espelho. Neles, eu vejo a mim como _ele_ me vê. Para eles, eu sou o que sou para todas as crianças que o mundo criou depois de nós, para todas as Crianças da Lua.

Eu sou A Bruxa da Floresta.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
